muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 30 (1998-1999)
Sesame Street Season 30 aired from 1998 to 1999. Episodes 3786 - 3850 * Episode 3786 -- Welcoming Alan * Episode 3787 -- Gina studies to be a vet * Episode 3788 -- The world's longest hide & seek game * Episode 3789 -- Zoe's new Zoemobile * Episode 3790 -- Miles' video project * Episode 3791 -- Maria watches pets at the Fix-It Shop * Episode 3792 -- Old MacDonald's duck gets the moos * Episode 3793 -- Herry spends the night at Gabi's * Episode 3800 -- V-Day * Episode 3802 -- Big Bird and Zoe have colds * Episode 3803 -- Gordon wants to practice his flute * Episode 3804 -- Big Bird can't get "C is for Cookie" out of his head * Episode 3805 -- Telly receivess a Z by mistake * Episode 3806 -- Linda's birthday * Episode 3808 -- Big Bird and Baby Bear end up playing together * Episode 3808 -- Prairie Dawn's Friendship Pageant * Episode 3811 -- Gordon gives Irvine a bath * Episode 3812 -- The Count counts mistakes * Episode 3813 -- Telly Wants To Do A Friendly Thing For Baby Bear * Episode 3814 -- Elmo and Miles play basketball * Episode 3815 -- Oscar's trash sale * Episode 3820 -- Everyone is too busy to tell Elmo a story * Episode 3821 -- Snuffy draws a huge picture for Gina * Episode 3822 -- Big Bird sits on the steps all day * Episode 3824 -- The Ding-a-Long * Episode 3825 -- Big Bird wants his birdseed bread toasted * Episode 3826 -- The grown-ups put on a show * Episode 3828 -- Natasha keeps shouting HOONGIE! * Episode 3830 -- Mumford magically transports Telly * Episode 3832 -- Rosita takes pictures with her camera * Episode 3833 -- Telly sees a mysterious X * Episode 3834 -- Baby Bear is afraid of getting his haircut * Episode 3836 -- Luis makes Maria huevos rancheros * Episode 3843 -- Telly wants everything in Hooper's Store * Episode 3845 -- Maria reads They Built a Garden on Sesame Street * Episode 3848 -- Appreciation party for Barkley Notes *Starting this season, each episode of Sesame Street ends with a new segment, "Elmo's World". *Everything from Around the Corner but the Subway has been removed. *The theme sequence has once again changed to a more traditional version of the tune. *Hooper's Store is taken over by Alan. *The episodes are no longer followed by a "Coming soon on Sesame Street" bumper. Cast Humans :Gordon Robinson, Susan Robinson, Bob Johnson, Gina Jefferson, Alan, Linda, Maria Rodriguez, Luis Rodriguez, Gabbi Rodriguez, and Miles Robinson. Muppets :Big Bird, Elmo, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Grover, Mr. Johnson, The Amazing Mumford, Zoe, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Barkley, Honkers, Dingers, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Slimey, Irvine, Stinky the Stinkweed, Kermit the Frog, Biff, Sully, and Guy Smiley. Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman *Coordinating Producer: Carlos Dorta *Directed by: Emily Squires *Head Writer: Lou Berger *Writers: Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Ian Ellis James, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Luis Santerio, Josh Selig, Molly Bollyan, Nancy Sans, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems, Emily Perl Kingsley, Adam Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss *Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designers: Dan Kelly, Bill Berner *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robertson *Music Director: Robby Merkin *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Director: Ted May *Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp *Stage Manager: Chris Kelly *Unit Manager: Chari-Topol Allison *Curriculum Supervisor: Cheryl Ann Jung *Post Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Video: Dick Sens *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Mark Whitman *Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Roy D'Alauro, Roy Schneider *Make-Up: Joseph Cuervo *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggiero *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Boom: Mike Cunningham *Tape: Ernie Albrition *Accountant: Kalambo Tshimagna *Production Secretaries: Rodena S. Kirton, Lien Fu *Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles *Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Vice President for Research: Joel Schneider *Director of Research: Roemarie T. Truglio *Researchers: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Sarah Yalmai Gruber, Lisa Chen, Ph.D. *NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Greg Zaremba *Post Production by: Unitel Post 38, IXL Video 30